1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for making tacos and other filled edible shells. In particular, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for making layered tacos such that filling ingredients are layered across the taco shell allowing an individual to taste all the ingredients as he or she bites transversely through the taco.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional tacos are manufactured by placing one ingredient on top of other ingredients within a taco shell, such that they are stacked horizontally (see FIG. 1). As such, the ingredients extend from the closed end of the taco shell to the open end of the taco shell with one ingredient being at the bottom closest to the closed end of the taco shell and other ingredients successively being positioned closer to the open end of the taco shell. This arrangement does not allow for bites that evenly cover all of the flavors found within the taco as people generally do not bite from the closed or open end, but rather bite transversely across the taco shell. Any attempt to cover all of the ingredients in your mouth at one time requires taking at least two bites. This is difficult, unmannerly and results in too much food in the mouth of the average person.
As such, a need exists for a method and apparatus for the manufacture of tacos such that individuals eating the tacos evenly cover all the flavors of the taco in a single bite. The present invention provides such a method and apparatus.